


Salt Water and Acerbic Barbs

by Cassildra



Category: The Locked Tomb Trilogy | Gideon the Ninth Series - Tamsyn Muir
Genre: F/F, Kissing, Love/Hate, Minor canon divergence, My First Work in This Fandom, Snark, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:14:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23045374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassildra/pseuds/Cassildra
Summary: Harrow and Gideon have A Moment after the salt water pool.
Relationships: Gideon Nav/Harrowhark Nonagesimus
Comments: 4
Kudos: 54





	Salt Water and Acerbic Barbs

**Author's Note:**

> I just finished GtN, and am rusty as hell at writing without someone else. Thank goodness for @wrenniewrenwren and their betaing skills!
> 
> Be honest but be gentle, please, if you deign to comment!

Harrowhark stared at Gideon, her skinny arm pressing the bigger woman against the wall. “You’re such an idiot, Griddle.” Her impatience was as obvious as the way the salt water dripped from her robes and onto Gideon’s bare feet. The cold water flicking onto her colder feet made Griddle visibly shiver from the temperature difference.

Really, Gideon could break free of her hold at any time. Compared to Griddle, Harrow was an 80-pound half-starved weakling. A necromantic weakling, mind you. But still, a weakling to the point where when the shock wore off, Griddle would be freaking out.

Until then, flinty obsidian eyes stared into startled amber for a moment before Harrow’s thin lips pressed to Gideon’s.

Nav stiffened under Harrow, pausing a moment before reaching for--Harrow’s bony hips. Their first kiss was tentative, a groping, clumsy thing that tasted of desperation and salt water.

“What the fuck, Nonagesimus,” Gideon said after the kiss broke, panting a little from shock and desire.

Harrow gave a self-indulgent shrug. “I’ve been waiting to do that for years, Nav. And since we’re likely to die here, I didn’t want the opportunity to be entirely lost.”

Gideon did not know how to reply to this, so she just blinked salt water--in no way could it be tears--from her eyes. “I’m supposed to know that from your acerbic barbs and bone army?” she asked archly, without any rancor.

Harrowhark shrugged, and it was then that Gideon grabbed her around the waist, spun, and pressed her into the wall she was just leaning against. Her hips, more muscular and toned, held the slight Nonagesimus in place.

“What now, Nonagesimus?” Gideon demanded of Harrow. Her red hair dripped into her eyes and she smoothed it back impatiently with her right hand, the left supporting her weight next to Harrow’s head.

Harrowhark took a slow, deep breath, and said simply, “We continue on. We fight what comes next. And we do our best.

“One flesh, one end.” And she kissed Gideon once more before pushing at her. “Let me go. We need to get back to our quarters.”

Gideon let Harrow up, staring after Harrow with a weird expression on her face before hastening to catch up with her.

“Life’s never easy, is it, my Princess of Prickles?”

Harrow sighed and let the stupid nickname go. (And as nicknames go, it was up there on the stupid scale.) “No, it isn’t, Nav.” And on they marched, back into the Canaan House, to face what awaited them.


End file.
